Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrode for a lithium secondary battery, a method of manufacturing the electrode, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrode.
Description of Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries that are attractive for use as power sources for small and portable electronic devices use organic electrolytic solutions. Due to the use of organic electrolytic solutions, lithium secondary batteries have a discharge voltage that is two or more times greater than that of a typical battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and thus lithium secondary batteries have high energy densities.
The positive and negative electrodes of a lithium secondary battery include materials that enable intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, and the space between the positive and negative electrodes is filled with an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution. Electric energy is generated by oxidation and reduction reactions occurring when lithium ions are intercalated into or deintercalated from the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
Although such lithium secondary batteries have good battery properties including high electromotive force and high energy density, developments in industry require batteries having longer lifespan characteristics.